Hyperonian Life
by Jack1191
Summary: This is my documentary On Hyperonian lifestyles, So you understand Jack's background a little bit clearer. Now the reason why this is in the Doctor who section is because there's mention of the Time war. If you've been wondering about Jacks general background, Then this is the Documentary for you.
1. Introduction

**AN-This really isn't going to be a story, This is basically a Documentary on The Planet Hyperon and Topics and Technology related to the species. Hopefully, This documentary will provide you with a little bit more info about Jack and the Hyperonians.**

* * *

**Subject: &0&0-Prologue-0&0&**

* * *

Hyperon is found in the Galaxy M-37, And is found in the Nova Constellation. The three planets, Hyperon, Moxoon and Styripia are the three main planets housing their Respective allied species. Hyperon Contains The hyperonians, Naturally, and Moxoon contains the Krafayis's, Styripia is the only planet that is uninhabited. On Hyperon the skies are a golden colour, with Blue grass and deep purple sand. This is the general appearance of the landscape, and This is where the Hyperonians live.

There's a giant city built out of advanced materials in the middle of an enclosed hill, This is called the village of Pythagoras. The main city of the Hyperonians. The city is brimming with life daily, and parents and children move around restlessly in the streets. The Academies are open, and The parents would be getting their children to the Academy, as they're 10, they should be going.

The Council watches the cities activities, and they're the law in the city. Anything that goes wrong, will be stopped by the council, and a punishment would always be in order for disobeying the no violating the rules policy. Parents would walk by various stores and factories, where rare jewels and Crystal ships were grown.

The Styripian Crystal, Is the main shell for the ship. And with a touch of powerful Dimensional engineering; You have the main shell of the Crystal ship; Albeit a bit empty.

The streets are always full of life after the Cosmic tots are picked up, and after about 19'00 (7'O clock Earth time) the streets become rather lifeless and everyone settles down at home where the kids and the parents go to their daily business.

* * *

**AN 2-This was the intro into the series, now this may not be updated as fast as other stories, But it's supposed to be a documentary of Hyperonian life.**

**Next up is the subject of The Council.  
Keep on Rocking fellow readers!**

**~Jack1191**


	2. The High Council

**AN-Okay then, Just to clear something up, This is just a documentary about Hyperon and other topics related to it. So there's not really gonna be any storyline at all. Enjoy the next segment!**

* * *

**Subject: The High Council**

* * *

The main job of the high council is to watch over the dimensional barriers guarding the other universes. They have the power to remove certain powers from different Hyperonians (Such as the Vortex Vapour ability) as well as the privileges to travel through time and space, By disabling the Interstellar stabilizer.

They generally enforce certain laws upon the population, and make plans for certain missions, Like scouring for supplies on different planets. Jack, at the age of 203, crashed into the main office of the high council and was sent on exile to Earth for twenty years, They removed a key component from his Type 41 CC capsule, rendering it unable to travel through the vortex or beyond Earths atmosphere.

They follow a strict code, On anyone who doesn't follow the code of conduct from the council, will be banished to a certain planet, without the power to traverse in a crystal ship, Or the use of a Cosmic form. They disable these powers (Which Jack somehow resisted) and with this power gone, They have no hope of getting back. Treason means permanent banishment, so from the time this law was put in place, It was never disobeyed, Apart from the several Daredevils, They lose most of their arsenal of powers.

The Council is generally imaginative, and come up with new designs for different types of crystal ships, and they also come up with new engineering techniques that would help them further their progress on becoming a strong and powerful planet. They ended up building up a strong relationship with the planet of the Time Lords, Gallifrey, and during the Great Vampire wars, Hyperon got attacked, and Time Lord forces came and helped the Resistance fight off the vampires. Unfortunately for Jack, His Wife Becky got killed, without a chance to use Hyper-Synthesis, The poison injected from the bite, was suppressing the Particles, and thus, she died in Jacks arms.

After the tragic deaths of about 20,000 Hyperonians, There were orders from the council to start building up an Army, since the Resistance wasn't enough. The Council considered building up traps around the planets but they just sent out a war ship that would orbit the planet, It was equipped with state of the art technology, Cosmic flares, Time torpedoes (Which the Time Lords gracefully gave them the blueprints for) and Crystalline cannons.

Hyperon from there on, was given even more laws, Giving a strict way of life, The Academy would be starting up the Comic and Hyper power usage class, and other classes like Art and literature, were given a large hiatus of about 1000 years. After a decent sized army was built up, The laws started to relax again, and there were frequent visits from the Time Lords in their TARDISes, The crystal ships would be sent out with trading goods to Gallifrey, and thus this started a strong alliance between the Time Lords and Hyperonians.

Several people started to form a rebellion at the new way of life, They started leaking information that the council wasn't doing it's job. The less strong minded Hyperonians started joining the cause, and soon a new threat was held against the council. They started attacking the important Hyperonians, their targets mostly being members of the council.

The first major attack was on one of the councils most important man, Void, He got attacked, and his mind got attacked, leaving him a nervous and amnesic mess. The Council had had enough. They started putting out laws that whoever joined the "Rebellion" as they dubbed it, Would be permanently Banished, the Hyperonians had never seen a law on this degree, and thus the attacks started getting less and less frequent. There were still major attacks, but they ended up getting banished in the end.

The next major event was when Void recovered from his Amnesia, and his mind was reconstructed by the Psychic nurses and Doctors. They used Synthesis energy to heal his savage wounds and after a further month, he was back in the council, This was one of the most famous events during the peaceful era.

The council started bringing back courses in the Academy, giving the Hyperonians back their culture, And artistic skills, Most people would be getting the average grade of a double beta, but the advanced students would be achieving the top grade, They added a new exploration course, where A crew of the Academy would take them to different planets to study their life, And this brought in lots of good reports, saying that "The kids really enjoy learning about new life" or "This is expanding their horizon of understanding upon life", The council was once again back to it's former glory.

The crew on the main table of the council consisted of the planner, The Ideas man, The Visionary and the President. There were two planners, three ideas men, and one visionary. The President made the decisions on what to do and what not to do, They had to always consult him/her with their new ideas. One of the most famous Idea's was the power source of the Crystal ships, The power of a Quasar, and an orb of constant Hyper energy, This produced the main fuel systems for the crystal ship, The Crystalline particles, A light golden-Blue coloured energy that flows through the veins of the circuits of the ship.

The suppression and lasso technique was used to catch a Quasar, and then Solar engineers would reproduce the phenomenon and then it the cycle would be continually repeated. The first attempt at dimensional engineering was okay, but the attempt could only drag out to a couple of kilometres. most crystal ships up until the type 5's would only house 25 rooms at most.

The council worked on this until it started to become more powerful, and then after about 500 years the more powerful versions of dimensional engineering started being produced, Helping to start producing the Type 12-25's. This was known as the Predominal era. They continued to work on it and the engineering started to produce the desired results, And the crystal ships inner dimensions started drastically increasing in size.

After the main buildings for the Crystal ships were built, the Factories where the dimensional engineering got infused with the Crystal ships started to get bigger. The Crystal farm was also made, so that the trips to Styripia were made less and less frequent.

Life was at it's best for the next couple of billion years, But then started the Time war, The Council started producing a new range of crystal ships equipped for battle, As they knew it was against the Daleks, they knew that Weaponry had to be top-Notch. There were Quasar powered cannons equipped to the first sets of ships, And these warships started to be dubbed as Crystal Shuttles. They had a fierce appearance, not like the usual hexagonal prism, They looked more like a fierce drill, With untamed Crystal roots rooting off of it. The first ones were sent into the Time war to help repel the Daleks from Gallifrey, As the Crystal Shuttles weren't ready yet (These were the type 5 WC Capsules) They managed to build an armada of War TARDISes and Crystal Shuttles against the Daleks and Rassilon and Void gave the order to attack.

After the long battle, and with over 400 of the 800 Crystal Shuttles sent to Gallifreyan space, and 300 were damaged, so they set down to rest on Gallifrey. More than 45,000 lives were lost, Time Lord and Hyperonian alike. Void started closing off the Main Crystal ship farms and started getting the Crystal Shuttles mass produced, They equipped each one with the powerful weapons, and sent them off into Kasterborous, hoping that they could save the Gallifreyians.

After a long while the attacks started getting more and more aggressive, and the Daleks started to use more advanced time manipulating technology, DARDISes, The dalek variant of the Gallifreyian time machine. Due to the damage caused to the Timestream, not to mention the damage to the dimensional barriers, Both Time Lords and Hyperonians had to go out and fix the damage caused, Jack was among the taskforce of The Crystal Shuttle sent to fix the damage in the barriers, They got to work and started slowly repairing the walls, as the Time Lords undid the alternate timestreams created by the daleks.

Another 20 years later and the Daleks set their sights on another allied planet; Arcadia, The Time Lords desperately tried to defend the planet, and started getting pushed back, The Cosmic warriors were called in and they were told to activate their best Cosmic form, There were a mix of Advanced and Mega cosmic forms going into battle, and there were a couple of unique warriors who had an unresearched form, But they were allowed to go anyway.

The Council's power was starting to fall apart at the events, and they desperately tried re-establishing Law and Order to the planet, But most people wouldn't listen, and the last thing they needed right now was to lose more Hyperonians due to banishment, The Council was running out of options, so they started producing the new Type 6 WC Capsules, Which were improved versions of the other Type 5's, They had more advanced weaponry, and they were sent out in battle with a camouflage unit, Which disguised them as stars, These were a big success, and the Daleks didn't know what hit them, but one of the Camo units failed and they found out about the new Crystal Shuttles.

A further 40 years went on and Both the Hyperonian Forces and Gallifreyian forces were starting to weaken, The Cosmic warriors were much less abundant and they were down to 5000 Cosmic users, Jack was travelling again, and he got an order to return back to Hyperon, They knew about his special ability, The vortex form, and they requested that he use it. Jack complied and was sent out into battle at one last desperate attempt to save Gallifrey.

The Vortex form was a huge success and Gallifrey was given time to recuperate, But they encountered a problem; Power like that needed a large amount of fuel, Which they didn't have at the moment, But Jack had a Mega Cosmic form, and complied with the request to start conserving any Hyper energy he may have.

The attacks were soon getting less and less successful, and Jack was starting to get exhausted from the constant battling, Gallifrey had been lucky enough to have some time to produce a small armada of War and Battle TARDISes, Jack flew back home and asked them to start sending out more Crystal Shuttles, and even equip normal Crystal Ships with weaponry, The Council juggled this Idea around and soon, after a long while, they agreed. They started fitting Crystal ships with the most efficient weapon, Crystalline cannons, and they took off, Jack was sent too, and he had a mere Type 71, Which gave him problems, because the Daleks could penetrate the defenses easily.

The whole scene of the battle was a nightmare and the council started getting news back via Crystal Shuttles they started telling them that the Time Lords forces were nearly completely destroyed, and that they were severely low on Crystal Shuttles/ships. Void started giving orders that a plan should be drawn up to save the Universe, He psychically called Jack back to the planet and told him to start drawing up blueprints for a Time Lock, Jack saluted and walked off.

The plan was soon successful and the Council were really sad to see their greatest allies perish in the Time lock, The Dimensional walls around the area were severely breached and anyone who travelled near it, would be sucked into a different universe. They got word that one Time Lord survived and that the rest were killed. Hyperon was severely endangered too, because there were only about 250,000 of them left.

100 years after the Time war, the Academy was reopened and Kids were able to learn again, The Crystal shuttles had their own factories and Farms built and they started on improving the shuttles design. Crystal Ships were at the peak of their design with the Type 105's and they continued monitoring the life of Hyperon for the Millions of years the planet still had left.


	3. Hyper Powers

**AN-This part of the Documentary is to teach you about the Hyper Powers any normal Hyperonian should have. Other rare powers will be covered in another Subject, So without further ado Enjoy!**

* * *

**Subject: Hyper Powers**

* * *

Any Normal Hyperonian should have the basic powers, Such as a Hyper Ray or a Hyper Shield. These are mostly used for combat, And the reason Hyperonians are enlisted into the Army. There are several different types of powers which should be gained by any Normal Hyperonian, and a Category of Rare powers, Which'll be mentioned later.

The first one is the conventional **Hyper Ray**. It's set up by the basic charge rate, And only takes a couple of seconds to fully charge, It's quite small in size, But it can still be very powerful. They are able to be produced at will, and can be activated in a more powerful form, If the person activating the Hyper Ray is in serious danger. The Normal Hyperonian should learn this around the age of 25. Or teenage years in Hyperonian years.

The next power is The **Hyper Shield**, It's mainly there to deflect any dangerous projectiles that come the users way, Or it's second use is to create barriers. This is The main use for it at the Academy. Any teacher at the Academy should know this Power and readily use it.

The Next Power is there for Show as it was **Hyper Novas **Are basically the Hyperonian equivalent of fireworks, They are mainly used at Festivals, and are usually Cast by Members of the Festival planners, They come in several colours; The conventional Gold, Silver, Blue, pink, Red and Green. Some people use them for pranks, And as they can't harm you; They can give you a good scare. This is just usually among Academy-goers. Usually learn't at age 32.

Next up is The **Hyperonian Claws **These are used mainly by farmers to rake the fields for the crops, These give them a strong degree of growth due to the residual Hyper energy, and the plants and food grown are usually tastier because of this. Farmers are encouraged to Learn this Hyper power.

This one is A powerful attack that should be learnt by the Army; The **Hyper Blast**; This one is usually very hard to charge up as it requires a LOT of energy and concentration. When the attack gets fully charged, The user starts glowing a pale gold light, And when they unleash it, It shoots out in a Golden dome. Usually Learnt by the Army; And The Rebellion.

This power is a variant to the first listed power; **Hyper Shards**; This is three narrow beams of Hyper energy that scatter in an upside down U shape. They can be charged for extra shards, But this requires a lot of extra energy. Void is able to produce Nine shards at once. Usually taught to The army.

This power is what Hyperonians use to make things stronger **Hyper Iblisk **This power is generally just a reinforcement power. It makes things near enough indestructible, and the power's a form of defense for A Crystal Ship. Encouraged to be learned by Builders and Parents.

This power was banned on Hyperon; **Hyper Insight**; This power gave you the power to shape the matter of the universe, And using it too much, Would turn you into a power hungry mutant. After overusage, There's no coming back...Learned by the Most foolish Hyperonians.

As you can see, Most of the powers have the word 'Hyper' in front of the powers name. This is to donate to the fact that these powers are achieved by Hyper Energy usage. Hyper Energy is something that Hyperonians rely on heavily, to the point where they had a Recharge Cycle to conserve and reproduce energy. Find more about it in a later segment.

The Next power was used by the council **Hyper Block**; This powers pure purpose is to remove The Vortex Vapour power and the victims Cosmic/Vortex forms. On very rare occasions can this be resisted. Learned only by the Council, Lost when the person retires.

This one is used in Psychic combat **Hyper** **Deflect**; This is essentially a barrier packed with Hyper energy, and when it gets breached, The attacker gets bathed in deadly Hyper energy, Capable of killing 12 Daleks. Encouraged to be learnt by everyone, At the age of 45.

This power is one of the most deadly Hyper powers That kills it's user upon use (Requires healing from Synthesis energy to survive) **Hyper Asteroid**; This power is the hardest one to pull off. It requires every bit of the users Hyper Energy, And when used It turns into a Giant Flashing orb, Dubbed an Asteroid. This is learnt by Most soldiers as a Last Hurrah technique. And when taught they get told to use as an absolute last resort.

The final power is one that's another powerful defensive technique The **Hyperonian Wall**; This is essentially meant to be used to defend a large area, Mainly used to conserve Hyper Energy, But it's also used because It's stronger, and Because It has some reflective properties that a normal Hyper shield doesn't. Mainly learned by The Council and Army.

* * *

**AN 2-That's the Hyper Powers! I know that you'll be Sick of the word Hyper after this so look forward to the Rare ones in a few subjects!**

**The next subject is Relationships and Bonding!**

**Keep on Rocking fellow readers!**

**~Jack1191**


	4. Academic and Social life

**Subject: Academic and Social Life!**

* * *

Social life on Hyperon was always a good experience, as many people were willing to talk and give advice, The council had Pride in the manners which the population held. There was minimal swearing and The Grown-ups talked about next weeks Harvesting or something like that.

The Academy was a mighty building that stretched for miles on end, Each block containing the different subjects studied there. When the 10 year old Comic tot went to the Academy, They would look at the building with Awe and Admiration.

There was hardly any Bullying at the Academy, and everyone was willing to give help to the next person who needed it. The teachers there were generally nice and Their lessons were exciting and gripping, Giving them an insight on what the subject was actually like.

Each year a Member of the Council would come in to teach his or her specialised subject, Giving the Kids an Insight on what it was like to be one of the most important people in the Country. The kids would ask constructive questions which the Council representive would answer with confidence and detail.

After each main test, The grades would be given out, Some getting lower than the rest of the class, causing them to assure them that they'd do better in the next one. The teacher was always supportive to the class and when they went for their dreams, The teacher wished them the best of luck.

Every student that went to the Academy went there with dreams and hopes, and after 20 Years came out much smarter and insightful of life outside the planet.

After the Era of the Rebellion, The Academic scores dropped repeatedly due to the Literature and Arts subjects being taken out, The students during this time would come out a bit depressed because the Academy wasn't like it was before.

After the Rebellion Era, The courses opened up again and after a mere Month; The Academy was back to it's former glory. The Subjects became a Joy to the teachers to teach, and a fun experience to learn aswell.

Things went on like this for a good couple of thousand years, And the Academy got closed down completely halfway through the Time War. Parts of the Academy got Damaged when the Daleks attacked Hyperon itself, But they were repaired and quickly enchanted with the Hyper Iblisk power.

After the fall of Arcadia, The Academy was transferred to a Crystal Ship, To prevent Hyperon's biggest landmark from being destroyed by the Daleks. After the Time War, and the Loss of the Time Lords, The Academy was reopened and The exploration course was nerfed by taking Gallifrey off of the Exploration Map. The Cosmic Tots questioned this and the Teachers brought a New Course to The Academy; The Cronicles of the Time war. This was another popular subject, because it inspired so many of the Remaining population (About 40,000) To start fighting for the good cause.

Since the Time Lords were gone, The Council had to watch over The Universal Barrier; and Now The Time Vortex too. The Time Lords were one of the most popular subjects in the Time War chronicles, and Most of the Cosmic Tots wanted to be like them.


	5. Cosmic Forms

**Subject: Cosmic forms**

* * *

Many Hyperonians have several War forms simply known as Cosmic forms. They get taught about these at the Academy, And get trained to use the power. There are three different grades of Cosmic forms as well as Three different Types. The Three Types are:

-Speed Orientated  
**This forms main focus is all about speed. They use speed based attacks such as the Sonic Ram, and they can cause massive confusion with a comet. Visually represented with Wings  
**-Power Orientated  
**This type's main focus is power-based moves, They usually get put on the front lines of Combat, To deal massive damage to the enemies aircraft. Visually Represented with a cape.  
**-Hyper Orientated  
**This Type of form is the rarest, And They use powerful Hyper energy based attacks, They are usually like archers, as they aren't too abundant. Visually Represented with Golden gauntlets.**

As you can see, Each form gets it's own special traits, And with that different abilities. As you can tell, When the user is in it's Cosmic form, It's Hyper abilities become much more abundant, as does it's resilience and other traits. Each form has two different types of equipment, A defensive weapon, and an Offensive weapon.

The Defensive weapon is used to deflect different types of attacks, Normally for the Speed Orientated form, This is a shield. For the Power Orientated This is a Shield bow. And for the Hyper Orientated; This is a swirling ball of Hyper energy.

The Offensive weapon is used to cause massive damage to the targets, For the speed Its the Hyper mace (Grade 1 cosmic form) For the power its a war Blade, And for the Hyper it's the pulse cannon. These two pieces of Equipment can be recalled and summoned at any point by the user.

Now that the two pieces of equipment are out of the way, Here's the three grades of Cosmic form:

-Grade one/ Cosmic form:  
**This is the form that all Hyperonians have, It is usually represented with a Fiery Aura, and It Gives the speed Orientated Small wings, The Power Orientated A small Cape, And The Hyper Orientated Golden Gloves. The form is achieved by summoning a Large quantity of Hyper Particles and compressing them quickly, After that's done they must be released simultaneously.  
**-Grade Two/ Advanced Cosmic form:  
**This form is generally the most used, Because it contains the main Hyper/Cosmic weapons used by the Army. Anyway, This form is less abundant in users, and Thus gives the Army and the council, a reason to try and conserve the users. The form is achieved by Summoning Eight different Hyper creatures energy, And the users Own energy, and the process above, The recommended setup is Eight different elements, To give the user a wide Variety of powers.  
It's represented with Leaf shaped Aura, and the wings are as big as an eagles, While the Cape is Small and flowing as if wind was blowing at it, and The Gauntlets, are golden trimmed gloves with diamonds embedded in them.  
**-Grade Three/ Mega Cosmic forms:  
**About 30% of the entire Hyperonian population have this form, When this form is used, The Atom pearls MUST be upgraded to Hyper pearls, and They MUST get eight more Atom Pearls, As well as their own Hyper energy. This form is one of the most difficult forms to maintain, and The weapons become even more powerful, Because it uses the fabled Dragon Element. The Aura is completely Circular, and the Wings are huge, with Diamond tipped points. The Capes are long and they cycle through the different elements, and the Hyper Gauntlets become Big and chunky, With a rotating Diamond aura. The form is a last resort for the Army, and Must be used if the Danger is too great to Hyperon.**

The names for the forms aren't too imaginitive, But they get to the point when they say that they're powerful. Void is among the 30% that have the form, and he was the person who lead the force into the Battle of Arcadia. The Daleks had a lot of trouble piercing the Hyperonians defenses, and they fell back, with most of the taskforce destroyed.

The Cosmic form relies heavily on a Hyper energy feed, Which is why the Mega and Advanced forms are much less abundant than the normal Cosmic form. The Normal Grade 1 form can be used for up to five hours straight depending on how much energy the user is willing to use.

Although these forms seem to be powerful, They're also quite dangerous to use, Because they severely drain the users Hyper energy supply, Sometimes Hospitalising the user. Void worked on this, and implemented the limit of staying in the form for only two hours (Meaning grade 1), One and a half for Grade two, and a mere thirty minutes for Grade three.

There has been a couple of rare cases when a form is two of the three classes, Creating a Cosmic form Hybrid, Illyana, Jack's Daughter, was one of the cases, Being both a power and Speed Orientated Cosmic form, As well as Voids mother, Who was a Hyper-Power Hybrid.

The Hybrids mainly occured to the female part of the Hyperonian race, but there was a couple of cases where males had the Hybrid classes too. Hyperonian Scientists went to work and tried to engineer an heir which would be able to use all three classes, But the subjects they tried would be hospitalised due to Hyper energy drainage, And then they wouldn't be able to use any Grade of Cosmic form again.

A couple of species stole the template for the form, and managed to engineer their own version of the form. This ended up to be a threat, Because the user ended up permenantly staying in the form. The Hyperonians were attacked by the thief, and it managed to kill a few hundred, Stopping the Hyper-Synthesis before it completely healed them, and The council ordered a squad from the Army to take down the abomination.

The battle lasted for a good week, and after the seventh day, The user collapsed from exhaustion, The Remaining squad members took the offender to the Council, Where a member used the Hyper Block on the thief, Reverting him back to his original form. They then wiped his memory of the ambitions of stealing the power and then let him go on his way.

Like the case noted above, Many have tried Unsuccessfully to replicate the form, and they all got caught by the Hyperonian Army, Some got away, but most ended up with a blank mind, and a Hyper Block on the power they tried achieving.

This still goes on to the Modern Hyperonian era, and the Council started acknowledging the whereabouts of the Thieves.


	6. Hyper Synthesis

**Subject: Hyper Synthesis**

* * *

All Hyperonians have a safeguard against death; Kind of like the Gallifreyian Regeneration; But Void discovered that If the person was trained enough in resisting, and altering the change, they could stay the way they were at before death.

The only things that would change were unimportant and small things such as eye colour, and hair style/ length. It's very rare that a Hyperonian isn't born naturally with the power (As this was the case with some of the men in the Hyperonian society), And this was a power that The Hyper Block power couldn't stop, as it was hardwired into the natural Hyperonian DNA.

The Army is taught how to resist this power, as using it at the wrong time could result in Death from getting hit by another death-giving blow. The signal that Hyper Synthesis is working is a Golden sparkling energy, Which starts at the hands and slowly climbs up the arms, When it finally stops getting resisted, The energy rushes around the body enveloping it in a Golden Sparkling glow, and then causes the small changes (If the person wasn't trained well enough in the Altering traits of the power, Their whole body WILL change).

Hyperonians have the ability to use Synthesis energy at will by sacrifising small amounts of life energy to power the ability. Healing major wounds would cost a couple of years but if a species were dead, Depending on how confusing their biology was, The amount of years required could be in the hundreds, Time Lords come under this Category.

Void decided one day that he needed to implement a block during the Hyperonian Recharge Cycle, And he blocked the use of the energy (Unless it was at life-threatening situations) to prevent the mixing of the Producing Hyper energy, and Synthesis energy.

There are several key factors that make this power work;

-Point one,  
**The Hyperonian hormone Cosmites elevate, which then activates the energy, which means during life-threatening situations, These are generally elevated**  
-Point Two,  
**The person has to be willing to use the power, which means that if they're not, Then it's a sort of Suicide waiting to happen**  
-Point Three,  
**Children generally get taught this power at the age of thirty, Which means that it isn't a power which you instantly know how to use.**

These are the three factors that need to be taken into consideration before the user Uses the power. Jack as one of many, Is skilled in using and resisting the changes and use of the power, and he generally uses this power quite a lot to heal minor and sometimes major wounds. (The time lost is only a few hours to a few days so it's not that big of a deal).

During the time war, There was a law that kids got taught the power as soon as possible, To ensure the definite survival of the species. The Daleks invasion of Hyperon tested the kids abilities of the Power, as many of the children got injured badly, And the Daleks went for the children.

The Crystal ships also have a DNA code for the synthesis energy, So that the energy could be stored into an Energy bank for future use, The feature was added to the **Type 20's** and onwards.

The Council had very powerful manipulation skills of the power, to the point where no Visible changes would appear, Just the erratic growth of facial hair and their normal Hair.

The weird side effects of the usage of the power was random, It could range from memory loss, Cravings and weird beliefs (Jack went through a phase where he thought everything should be painted green) The Healing cycle lasts for 16 hours, Which means that any wound obtained during that time would be instantly healed using the residual Synthesis energy.

In many ways, This is like the Gallifreyian Regeneration, But there is no limit to how many times it can be used. The energy can be used for other means aswell, Which is why many invasions occured to try and salvage some of this energy. As was the case with the Time Lord known as the Master. He killed several Hyperonians, and managed to salvage enough Synthesis energy to last him another 400 years.

Other Time Lords known as The Rani, and The Valeyard ended up fleeing to Hyperon in hopes of not being caught by the Time Lord council, But they got caught by Void and His council, and in a Crystal ship, were taken back to Gallifrey for their trial.

The energy's soul purpose is to heal, And thus cannot be used as a weapon like Hyper energy. There have been many attempts to contradict this rule, but each time the attempts have failed.


	7. Rare Hyper Powers

**Subject: Rare powers**

This part of the Documentary is; In some ways, A continuation to the Hyper Powers Subject, Listed a couple of chapters ago. Now there are some Hyperonians who end up getting a few extra powers which aren't natural from Hyperonian society. The Council acknowledged that they were BORN with these powers.

1-Elemental Abilities.  
**This power is the most abundent of the bunch. Jack has this weird power, and he's able to manipulate many different elements. There are 14 different elements; Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Electric, Ice, Dragon, Dark, Light, Poison, Steel, Sound, Kinetic and Rock. As you may be able to tell, They are generally the main elements that make up the worlds. The Council have researched this weird ability, and have declared that all but three of the elements are dangerous.  
Dragon and Dark are powers that require parts of the users soul to power, Thus the victim gets something known as Dragon Blight or Demon Blight, and withers away. Poison is one that screws around with the biology of the species ultimately murdering them in the process.  
**2-Vortex Vapour  
**This power is a weird phenominon, Because it is usually produced by Kinetic and Sound energy. The only way this can be produced is by breaking the sound barrier, Which about 10% of the Hyperonian Population is able to do. The Vapour is harmless, and is able to open up portals directly to the time Vortex, Which the Council at first deemed as dangerous, But after a couple of years of research, They deemed it as Legal to do. This power was used a LOT in the Time War, to repair the damaged fragments of the Vortex which the Daleks had caused.  
**3-Shapeshifting  
**This power was one of the rarest, And it was mainly gained by the Females of the society, They ended up Banning the usage of the power, As the user would use it to get into places deemed only suitable for VIP. The power was soon unbanned, and they were ordered to Shapeshift into Daleks, To infiltrate the enemies Ships and DARDISes.  
**4-Solar Blade and Nova Hammer  
**This power was gained by only 400 Hyperonians, Jack and his Pal Ricks getting The two types of weapons. These were generally the most powerful weapons of the lot, Because they were able to destroy the Daleks with one slash, and their ships with the same ferocity. The Solar blade gained power with every slash, giving it the power of the Sun when it was fully charged, And the Nova Hammer gaining the power of Black holes when it was fully charged. Either way, This was what the Armies most elite warriors used in their battles.  
**5-Sonic Booms  
**This power was used in conjuntion with the Vortex Vapour ability, and this power was achieved by using the Kinetic and Sound elements. This power allows the user to go faster than the speed of sound (760MPH) and produce the Sonic Boom. The interesting thing was the resulting Shockwave, Because it was a Golden ring of energy. It was Like someone used Hyper energy in a Huge ring shape, But the illusion was ruined by the Golden trail of the user. The 10% who are able to do this all have the Speed Orientated Cosmic forms.  
**6-Transformation Ray  
**The Users who have this ability are able to do what this power says; Transform the Target into ANYTHING. This power was generally used as a prank (What? Wouldn't You laugh if someone transformed a Dalek into a Cat willing to do your bidding?) but after a while of chaos, The Council Banned the use of the power for pathetic Pranks like that. The Hyper Block power can Negate the power for a period of a Week, But after that, The spell breaks and The person is free to use the power again. So the Council use the Hyper Block as a punishment for the powers usage.  
**7-Hyper Lance  
**This power is a rare offensive orientated power, Which about 14% of the Army have. The user is able to summon a Long Golden beam of energy which they can throw at the enemy, Why this power is Rare, It's undiscovered, But the attack is efficient in every way.  
**FINAL-HyperSonic Boom  
**About 5% of the Hyperonian Population have this power, It was first discovered when Void tried going faster than the speed of Light, This resulted in a spectacular trail of Golden ring blasts, And a loud squeal with each ring. The rings as it turned out held massive Kinetic and Sound power, and Destroyed anything it came into contact with. The Council banned racing because of this paticular power!**

These Eight powers were a Mystery to the council for several thousands of years, But during the Modern Era These powers were written about in Great detail by the Great ambassador Pythia the Great (Her Title which she gave herself).


	8. The Vortex Form

**Subject: Vortex Form**

Some Hyperonians are powerful enough to activate a Powerful entity known Only as the Vortex Form. They gain God-like Powers so It Mustn't be Overused. The Powers this form wields are mindboggling, and became the Last Hurrah weapon for the Hyperonians.

Only a miniscule 3% of the Entire population was gifted with the Vortex form, And as this was about 12,000 of the entire population, It was considered to be one of the greatest losses when one of the users Died.

Jack was among one of the users, and he knew how draining the form could be, So he saved the form for when he really needed it. The Council called Jack to Hyperon when the Daleks were fighting against the Arcadian forces and he managed to Kick them out of the planet; Literally.

The Powers this form holds are Not too abundant; But they all are very powerful:

-Reality Blade  
**This Blade can decide the fate of someone in one swipe, If the user has Good intentions, The target will be healed, And if they have Bad intentions, Then they get removed from existance.  
**-Cosmic Glove  
**This Glove can Wield the power of Stars and Black Holes. The victim has the right to feel afraid when they come up against this weapon  
**-Sonic Wings  
**With each flap, A deafening wave of sound is released, Causing quite a big force of energy, This unfortunately is the weakest weapon of the Form, But it's still very powerful.  
**-Ring of Judgement  
**The Aura is actually a Weapon, It opens the Time Vortex exposing the enemies to the wild energies of the time tunnel, Thus destroying their defenseless mind.**

The problem with this form is that it's very Overpowered and can be used for all the wrong reasons, So this gave the Hyperonian Council a Big problem. If they let the Renegades get their hands on a User of the form, They could have some very big messes to clean up. The Hyper Block power Can barely Negate the Vortex Form, but only for a limited amount of time, The most being twenty years.

The forms appearence is quite weird, The Aura is like a Mini version of a Hyperonians Sonic Boom, and the wings Look like Golden flames. The Users body would be sparking with the 14 Elements, and Their Hyper powers would be increased massively.

This form could easily breach a Crystal Ships defenses, and Since the form requires a Huge Source of Vortex Vapour, It's actually using the powers of the time vortex. Power like this usually corrupts the user if they overuse the Form, but Jack himself invented a Failsafe to stop the Users from abusing the power. The Recharge period for the form is a time of 2 months, So the Form Couldn't be used continually in the war.

This was also the Reason why they couldn't continually send Jack and the Other Vortex form Users into battle, Because of the Block Jack had implemented.


	9. Currency and Jobs

**Subject: Currency and Jobs**

Like every planet, There's some form of currency on Hyperon, Which takes the form of Cosmites, Which are ironically found on the wings of any Hyperonian, They grow on the wings of Hyperonians after a while, and their general appearence is of a small white gem.

The amount of Jobs on Hyperon are very abundant, The highest ranking jobs are working in the Crystal Ship farms, And running Crystal Shipp businesses. Since the Stygian Crystals can be farmed by any Hyperonian, They can be Grown into a Crystal Ship which they can sell for Cosmites. The only factoring problem they have with it is that you MUST have a Double Alpha plus at least, and a Liscence to sell them. This was to prevent Dimensional Leaks, Which are always a mess to clean up.

The next Job is Herblore, A Popular job for most Hyperonians, Since Hyperonians have a keen sense of smell, Herbs can easily be distinguished and thus they can be used to make clever, Creative and sometimes downright bizarre potions.  
Here are three examples

One (Clever):  
**This potion helps store more Hyper Energy during a Hyperonians Recharge Cycle.**  
Two (Creative):  
**This Potion is used to make Crystal formations, Making this potion a Decoration potion!**  
Three (Bizarre):  
**This one is used to Prank friends, this disguises two of your heartbeats, Making them think that you're human.**

There are a lot more combinations in Herblore but the list just keeps on extending.

The Next Job is Clothing and Accesories, These Jobs are somewhat popular (Mostly to the female population) and they are important because they give Hyperonians different types of Robes and slacks, The Celebratory robes are used in Festivals, and the Formal Robes are used in the Academy.

The Next Job is Obviously teaching, This is another popular job, Mostly for the Hyperonians that love Cosmic Tots, and they generally have a good time teaching due to the students thirst for knowledge, During the Time War though, These Jobs became significantly less abundant, and thus the Cosmic Tots grades fell.

Next on the list is Bakery, Like most species, There are those Hyperonians that enjoy their Gourmet meals, and others that enjoy a Nice pastery, Thus meaning this business is quite far up the Business chain.

Now for the Most important Job, Being a member of the Council. Like I mentioned in the first subject, Their Job is to watch over the Dimensional barriers and Make sure that the Universe' don't collide with eachother. Every time a new member joins, They have to have a clean Track record (Meaning NO crimes) and they have to be willing to work for a good cause.

Another Popular Job is Sculpting, Hyperonians are quite big on decorative statues, Thus the Sculpting job, This involves Pottery, and during Festivals for the bit of fun, Sculpting Races, seeing who can make the sculpture in the picture the fastest and the neatest. Jack loses this every time he has a go, (He accidentally smashed the sculpture once).

There's also the usual Job of Retail, To buy food and drink to last the family, and for pet lovers becoming a Veternary, Providing pets for those willing to have them, and Healing sick animals when they're brought in.

Most of the jobs pay well, But Jobs like retail and Herblore (As popular as it is) Provide a daily payment of 75 Cosmites.

**END OF SUBJECT**


End file.
